


(Stucky) Bodyguard AU

by Captain_stucky_17



Category: Captain America
Genre: AU, Bodyguard AU, M/M, Not So Different Earthlings, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_stucky_17/pseuds/Captain_stucky_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|| Hi! I hope you guys enjoy Stucky, especially as an AU. :) Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Getting The Job

**Author's Note:**

> || Hi! I hope you guys enjoy Stucky, especially as an AU. :) Thanks for reading!

It had been a long year, losing enough jobs that he was struggling with even remembering the name of his last boss for his new job application. Steve mashed his face into his hands, his elbows resting to his knees for support. It was quiet in his apartment, after all he lived alone, the only noise of comfort were his neighbors that occasionally made loud speeches around 4a.m. in the morning.   

Taking several courses on physical training and skill, not to mention the time he had spent on studying to be a FBI agent in his early twenties, Steve had finally landed a stable job. A body guard. It was simple. Motivating, and each day would be unpredictable…maybe that was the bad part of it though.   Either way, it was just another stuck up actor, too self-obsessed to handle themselves in public. Or too popular to go without you could also say, but Steve still chose to argue against celebrities, they forced perfect images on their fans, as if to make them appear to be Gods. When in reality, they’re just like anyone else.   The actor in particular was— Tilting the paper, Steve’s blue orbs focussed on the detailed picture of his responsibility tomorrow evening, and he took in a large gulp. — Bucky Barnes. He looked unfamiliar, yet in every way with no doubt the guy possessed the perfection. His soft gaze, perfect smile, correct amount of facial hair and his medium length hair, dark and taunting. Shaking his head, Steve rolled his eyes and tossed the folder to the coffee table across from himself. Leaning back against the sofa to breathe. Repeating carefully to himself, ‘you’ll get the job, just get him to the movie premiere and to his car and safely home, it’s easy…” 

  —-  Waking up to the abrupt beeping beside his bed, his palm slapped at the rattling clock. Managing to knock off every content on the table before the sound stopped. Groaning into his pillowcase, he sat up quickly to wipe his eyes. Time to go. Skipping breakfast, he managed an ice cold shower and hit the road.

 —-

Paparazzi were already waiting outside the building, flashing lights following every manager and assistant around the main opening of the red carpet. The style of the entire place was beyond over-done and he held his opinion to his bones. Peeking out of the building window every so often, his eyes glancing down to his watch. 5:56p.m.. Four minutes until the movie was showing. Was this Barnes guy normally late? And just as he thought it, his eyes glanced up to the sound of fans squealing and cameras double flashing. That was his queue. Adjusting his tie quickly, along with his earpiece for instructions, Steve forced his feet to move and out the doors he went to protect the prey.

Thankfully he wasn’t the only guard this guy had and his thanks also went out to the producers for the gates preventing the fans from getting to obnoxiously close other than the zoom option on their phones.   Opening the car door, Steve looked over the man inside, a sadness was leaving the dark haired mans face and despite his position, Steve allowed him to get out of the car in his terms without yelling as the other bodyguards insisted that Mr. Barnes move quickly.   Stepping aside, he managed a nod when his gaze met with the actor, and in the strangest way, he noticed hesitation. Perhaps it was to the sight of a new bodyguard, or just maybe Steve was over-thinking the attraction he felt towards the idol, and his arrogance was naming himself innocent to the mesmerizing way it felt to be in such a presence.   “Watch out for the girls, I’ve heard they bite!” Bucky joked loudly over the roar of the teen girls.   Unable to summon words in response, Steve merely joined the other three men, as they guided Mr. Barnes across the carpet and to the building. Shoving away the interviewers microphones and the persistent fan arms.   

—  To your left, down the corridor and into the main hall." Someone spoke from his earpiece and he took note to the other men responding to the same information as they entered the building. It was more relaxed inside, only invited guests were welcome, so for the screaming, it was much quieter. The guards gave Mr. Barnes space and Steve did his best to copy them. Trying to keep his eyes ahead instead of to his left.     
Gossip and other partying noises could be heard, that of which only formal partying noises carried. This was no club. Tiny appetizers, such as cakes, rolls and varieties of vegetables could be seen along each table. Champagne and liquor were present and obviously allowed in the theater. Ball gowns and tuxedoes covered the room and gradually began to disappear as someone announced the starting of the film. 

  “Thanks boys!” Mr. Barnes chimed in, giving each guardian a pat, accept for Steve. And as he watched the idol make his way to the entrance of the theater, a sharp ache cut low in his gut. Was it the same absence he felt when he tried to prove his ability to work hard? To only be refused because of his inverted personality, and inability to socialize. Or was it something else?

  ***   The night dragged on, having managed to make small talk with the other guards, a couple drinks of champagne and the sight of every snobby rich person in sight, Steve wondered if he would lose this job because of his personality disorder, or because he actually quit. However, somehow Steve had managed one glass too many. Not only was he risking his job now, he couldn’t even get himself home after he was yelled at and sued for his behavior.   Standing from the table of guards, he let out a sigh. He would slip out the back and take whatever he got tomorrow. No doubt would Mr. Barnes find it hilarious, his manager was probably a conniving wealthy skunk happy to keep an undeserved paycheck.   Though, to Steve’s surprise, the other guards stood and he raised a brow as he wobbled slightly. Oh shit. Glancing over his shoulder, he then groaned mentally at the sight of Mr. Barnes coming their way to leave the party. He seemed just as bummed, but then again, perhaps he was offered hard liquor instead of champagne.   

“Let’s go boys, get me the hell out of this place.” He grinned, and his gaze moved to Steve off balance and flushed in the face. His brow creased and he winked to Steve playfully in realization of his situation.   Beginning to move, Steve swallowed hard and followed after the men to attempt a fake butch stance. He had no choice now but to go along with it, maybe Mr. Barnes wouldn’t tell, maybe he would let it go and Steve would find another job with no harm done. — Making their way out the main door, he accidentally bumped into the dark haired idol as he paused to sign a few autographs for the screaming girls. Steve's heart began to pound. It didn’t seem to faze the celebrity though and Steve steadied his uneven posture with the world around him spinning. Finding himself then in front of a black van, blinking to focus on Mr. Barnes climbing inside the vehicle.   

“What the hell, Rogers!” One of the guards exclaimed when Steve refused to budge to allow them to close the car door.

  “Hey!” Mr. Barnes called from inside the car, “He’s with me.” He motioned for Steve to get in the car.

  Steve’s heart stopped. His bones went cold and the sudden urge to vomit stirred in his gut. Not me, he thought. And the bodyguards gave him a brutal shove to get in, Mr. Barnes moving to allow room for the blonde haired drunk. Giving him a few pats before the men were closing the door and the designated driver was making way down the city streets…


	2. I'm Yours

The best way to describe it was simple. The over consumption of alcohol the night prior was now killing his brain cells. A pounding version of morse code was going off inside his skull and he was powerless to stop it. That was, until he could find some Aspirin. Hopefully in time to prevent an even worse hangover than what he already had.  

Waking beneath bedsheets, Steve let out a groan to the pain in his upper half. Sitting up carefully, his hand raising to cradle his forehead. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath.   

“Easy, big guy.” A voice within the room spoke.    
To the sound of a familiar voice, Steve’s gaze lifted and he nearly broke the headboard. His back slammed against the hard surface of the wood which sent it thumping against the wall for a moment till he recollected himself.   -“Sorry.” —

“No—Just…what the hell am I doing here?” Steve demanded, his panic level reaching overload when his hand pressed his bare chest. Quickly taking a wad of the bedsheets in his hand to discover he was still intact with his dress pants.  

Easing his way closer next to the side of the bed, Mr. Barnes extended his hand holding a glass of water. “You got sick and—“

  “Oh god.” Steve interrupted him, face planting into his palms. 

  “But…no worries. We’ve all been there right…?” Lightly tapping Steve’s shoulder to not startle him, he then insisted on the glass of water and the pain relievers in his other hand. 

  “Thanks.” He replied lightly, taking the water and Aspirin, hoping it worked soon enough to prevent the future headaches of hell.   

Mr. Barnes placed the half empty glass to the bedside table and he pinned his lips together in a straight line. “Steve…I can get you a better job.” He spoke lightly, taking a cautious seat on the edge of the mattress.   

‘Oh shit. He knows my name’ Steve thought to himself. His brow creasing in confusion to the idols not so pushy offer. “Wait…how do you know my name?” he asked. 

  “Well, I think I have a right to know who my body guards are.” He chuckled a bit, but let it go when he saw the shame wash over the blonde’s features. “Look. If you’re good with paperwork—“  

“I don't understand,” Steve began abruptly, “Why do you want to help me? I practically embarrassed you all over the public news…the red carpet!” He raised his voice, frustration hung in his breathing pattern. 

  “Well.” Mr. Barnes began again, starting slow, “I like you, Steve.” His eyes dropped and his black layers fell with the tipping of his head. “You’re trying so hard…I admire that. You stand out and thats okay…you don’t have to be something special for everyone else, you already are.”   

Steve’s mouth went dry, but his hands began to sweat, and his heart started to pound. Staring soullessly into the big blue eyes gazing back at him, with sincerity and passion burning into his face, he flushed and coughed to hide it. “Ugh—Well!—I…Shit…Mr. Barnes…” He pushed his fingers through his blonde hair and shook his head lightly to summon up a thinking pattern.

  “Just, Bucky.” He spoke softly, only for Steve’s ears. 

  Looking up then, Steve’s mouth fell open. Leaning in close, Bucky had captured Steve’s face, stroking his thumb gently along his jaw. Neither spoke, both hesitant and cautious, yet it was obvious who seemed more open to being touched. 

  “It’s okay, Steve.” Bucky cooed in a whisper, his face inches away, close enough that he could feel the blonde haired man’s breath.   “Wait—“ Steve started, but as Bucky waited, he had no response. Leaning again, Steve reached for Buck’s thigh, his breathing shaking. “Easy, big guy.” Bucky grinned, parting his lips just as he allowed them to Brush Steve’s. Then, the two held on tighter. Sensing the need in one another’s bodies as the kiss deepened. Letting their hands explore their upper bodies, chills running down Steve’s bare chest. Laying back to the bed, Bucky took Steve from above and with each breath, he made tender kisses down Steve’s chest. 

  Exhaling deeply, Steve’s head was spinning. What was happening? Was this real? —

  “Everything okay?” Bucky asked in a polite whisper against Steve’s stomach. Easing himself up Steve’s body to place a light peck against his lips, a smile shaping his own mouth. 

  “Everything is…wonderful..but I’m so confused.” Steve explained, his hand laying against his forehead, as he searched over Bucky’s eyes.   

“You talked all night in your sleep. Some on the drive over…technically you told me you liked me first…” Bucky laughed quietly, “I thought you knew.”  

“I knew what?” Steve shook his head in confusion. 

  “Well…I’m not exactly into girls.” Bucky playfully teased, running his hand up Steve’s bicep.   

“Oh, so you’re into me then?” Steve cocked his head, making a face as he grinned back.   “I could be.” Bucky nodded, giving a mischievous look. 

Nipping at Steve’s bottom lip before kissing him again, tasting his tongue this time as he felt his hands move under his shirt.   With his heart pounding at a hundred MPH, Steve could feel his blood burning beneath his skin. Wherever Bucky touched him, each place they rubbed on one another’s bodies. A sudden gasp came from Bucky and Steve stopped, the sound was so euphoric to him. Bucky noticed the hesitation and he kissed Steve softly to ensure he was only pleasing him. Giving a good push, Steve sent them rolling, and on top he went, smiling down to the dark haired man, his blue orbs matching his own desires. Hooking his fingers under the hem of Bucky’s shirt, he smiled whilst he sat up to remove it. Resting on his knees still, Steve looked over the man he once saw as an untouchable celebrity, who he was now disrobing and making out with. 

  “You’re beautiful.” Steve barely spoke, his voice almost cracked.   

“I’m yours.” Bucky replied, sitting up to kiss Steve’s chest, his hands holding his sides, sucking gingerly on his skin. 

  Running his fingers through Bucky’s layers atop of his head, Steve hummed lightly at the feeling of the tender kisses on his skin, Bucky’s mouth so close to his happy trail. His jaw clenched and he breathed roughly when Buck’s hand traveled South, his fingertips tickling their way down to his belly button. “Dammit.” Steve chuckled shortly at the ticklish sensation scattering across his skin making him shudder. 

Bucky lifted his gaze with a grin forming his lips and he mumbled to Steve’s stomach, “Lay down?” He requested it like he had dreamt of the moment and Steve smiled warmly, his hand sliding down Buck’s arm to reassure the feeling was mutual. 

  But as soon as his back fell against the messy bedsheets and Bucky was yanking at the buttons on his dress pants, a loud knock sounded at the door.   “Shit.” Bucky cursed, making his way off the bed and back inside his t-shirt.   

“Bucky?!” Steve yelled after him, sitting up as he watched the dark haired dream-boat disappear around the corner, to answer the anonymous knocker...


	3. My Hero

Answering The door, Bucky let his eyes roll without taking in the sight of his overly dressed mother. Taupe colored office heels, knee length skirt and vest, both off-setting the blue, yet black in her eyes. 

Fluffing her dark brown hair, her gray roots just starting to show, no doubt had she noticed yesterday.   “Oh, darling!” She squawked, “You look a fright!” She went for his hair — 

Catching her hand, Bucky groaned instinctively, “Mother, it’s 11 in the morning. What could you possibly want?”    She did the perfect impression of a fifty-year-old child, that just got her feelings hurt.   “Bucky, my son…you have an interview with downtown media…about teen dating?” 

Closing his eyes a minute as to breathe. He then shook his head, “Mom, do you even care about teen dating? I don’t see how this helps you become the woman of Hollywood.” 

“Honey, its not ‘the’ woman of Hollywood, it’s for the mothers of Hollywood. I need my baby boy telling all he knows about what his mommy taught him.” She cooed stepping forward as to come in. 

“Mom — 

Blocking her way, he swallowed hard hoping Steve’s migraine was still intact, stopping him from leaving bed. 

“Bucky, what has gotten into you!?” She contorted, making an obnoxious expression. 

“Nothing!” He spat at her, quickly recollecting himself, “I’ll meet you at the car in twenty minutes.” 

She gave it a thought nodding finally in surrender. Checking over her again whilst she hesitated, then Bucky nearly closed the door on her face. 

“God damn.” Bucky cursed under his breath. His hand slid over his face, his fingers running through his hair. 

“Bucky?” A voice called from the bedroom. 

Coming to the realization he had left Steve alone in his room, Bucky made his way quickly to the calling voice. 

Sitting there unmoved, beneath every bed sheet, Steve flushed red. 

“Who was at the door?” Fumbling with the seam of the sheet edge in his hands. 

Smiling widely, Bucky walked around the bed to sit carefully down to the left side of the mattress. “It was my boyfriend.” He teased.

“Oh…should I go or…—

“I’m kidding, Steve.” Bucky shook his head, giving a short laugh, eyeing Steve who seemed to be getting redder. 

Hesitating, Bucky’s long fixed stare on Steve softening as he reached to hold his face. Steve’s uneasy eyes meeting with the dark haired man and he moved closer. The two exhaling at once. Their foreheads touching, lips brushing, hearts pounding. 

“Steve, I have twenty minutes to meet my mother at the car.” Running his hands up Steve’s arms, Bucky took a gentle kiss from his lips. 

Grinning, Steve kissed him back, lingering against his lips, “Stay.” 

“Oh, how much I’d love to do that.” Bucky nipped Steve’s lip, their bodies brushing lightly, their chest meeting first. 

Steve lifted Bucky’s shirt up, over and off. Running his hands down his bare chest, Steve smiled warmly in pleasure of the sight and feel, yet Bucky paused with curiosity. 

“What?” 

“You have chest hair…” Steve ran his hand over Bucky’s chest, his fingers moving through his chest hair. 

Chuckling, Bucky simply shrugged. “If you like that, I’m all yours.” 

“Mine?” Steve scoffed in disbelief. 

Bucky searched over Steve’s eyes and he pulled him in for comfort again. Holding on to one another. Feeling of each other. Kisses were made on necks, shoulders, lips. Breathing a moment again, Steve ran his hand up Bucky’s neck to hold his face. Meeting gaze with each other, Steve heard firmly to Bucky’s face, trying to instill that he didn’t want him to go. 

“If you can take all the baggage…” Bucky’s voice caught and he trailed off, his eyes falling to the bed. 

“I never—I mean— Buck, me? Of all people? We barely know each other?” Steve swallowed hard, his nerves on edge. It was hard to think that an actor or man of such stature as Bucky could want a third class person like Steve. 

“So, let’s get to know each other.” Bucky shrugged, sliding his fingers through Steve’s to reassure him. 

“I want to.” 

“Then don’t run from me.” Bucky smiled, tilting his head, careful before he made a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. 

Taking hold to one another again, their lips moved together blissfully. 

Steve began to flush and he broke free. “I’ve never been with a man in bed.” 

Grinning, Bucky took note to Steve showing physical excitement and he pressed a kiss to his neck. “You don't have to impress me.” 

Scoffing, Steve slid his hands to Bucky’s face, slowly rising to his knees. Looking down to the dark haired fellow, his long strands of hair a mess around his scruffy face. Bucky grasped lightly onto Steve’s hips. Breathing roughly, he then pressed several sweet kisses against Steve’s stomach. Brushing his lips over his pants line and belly-button. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” Bucky laughed against the blonde man’s skin. 

“We’ll meet again won’t we?” Steve looked down to Bucky moving the long strands of hair out of his eyes. 

“I hope to.” Bucky replied, his eyes glancing to the clock, “I have to go.” 

Steve nodded, though his disappointment was obvious. Gradually standing, he scooped his shirt off the floor, placing it back on his body. Bucky slipped into a pair of dress pants, a tie and fixed his hair best he could.

Already dressed and waiting by the door, Steve grinned when Bucky turned to face him. The two gave a laugh, but then a dawning silence followed, setting an uneasy tone in the room. Awkwardly looking to their shoes for the answer, or perhaps the correct words, Bucky found them first. 

“You have my number?” 

“Yes.” Steve looked up. 

Staring at each other longingly for several seconds, they each stepped into one another arms. Gripping tightly, breathing deeply, wishing silently…for another chance. 

“Good luck…with the interview.” Steve stepped back, a numbness starting in his fingers. 

Bucky shrugged in compliance. Taking his keys off the table by the door, he then walked out with Steve at his side. Taking their time to the elevator, they managed small talk. 

“…I took the job for something different…but…maybe it wasn't the best idea to start a job so soon after my mother passed…”   They met glance and Bucky pursed his lips in comprehension to the low spirits in Steve’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry to hear that…I am.” They entered the elevator and Bucky pushed the bottom button for the lobby. “But, if I have something to be thankful for, its that I don't normally take men home with me that work for me.” Bucky smiled warmly.  

Steve beamed, his cheeks turning crimson. “Do you think you’d like to…do it again?” 

“I’d love to. Though, maybe do more than ‘sleep’ together.” Bucky teased. 

  They both burst into laughter. After all they had yet to go all the way. Despite how it felt like they had done it a million times over in their heads. The two men had so much to learn about one another, it was hard not to rush into the immediate attraction they shared.

Making their way then through the lobby, Bucky leading the way.   “How did you even get me to the room?” Steve scoffed observing the distance and obstacles leading to the hotel room. 

“Patience?” Bucky replied, unsure as if it were effortless. Yet, somehow his face showed humor from the memory. 

Stopping just before the rotating doors, Steve and Bucky faced one another. Uncertainty for their future taped to both of their faces. 

“Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye.” 

Stepping into each others arms, grasping tightly. Steve nuzzled his nose into Bucky’s neck, taking in his last breath of Bucky’s cologne. Pressing a gentle kiss to the morning scruff on Steve’s neck, Bucky smiled. 

Waiting just another moment, Bucky’s phone started to vibrate in his pocket, “My mother.” He laughed, ignoring it til’ it became silent. He then stepped away from Steve, their hands still clasped. When suddenly, shouting began, flashing lights surrounding them. 

“Mr. Barnes! Give us a smile—

“Hey! Is this your friend? Or boyfriend!?— 

Paparazzi. 

Bucky looked to Steve, shock in both their eyes.   “Come on! There’s gotta be an exit in the back!” Steve commanded, taking Bucky firmly by the hands as he dragged him back through the lobby, down the hall and towards the red exit sign. The photographers close on their tails.   

“My hero.” Bucky chuckled, just as they bursted out the exit doors. “Here!” Bucky yelled, pointing to the black van just pulling up to the curb, the rear door swinging open. 

“Get in!” Bucky’s mother yelled from the front seat.   Climbing in, the two men heaved in need for air from all the running. The van sped through the parking lot, escaping the paparazzi just as they ran out the hotel exit.

Steve and Bucky met gaze, smiling childishly to each other.   
  “Who is he?” Bucky’s mother nodded to Steve, looking at them through the rearview mirror. 

  Bucky looked over Steve once more, grinning mischievously as he answered her, “My bodyguard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Hope you guys like Chapter 3 :) I'm really liking this AU, it's been so fun writing it! Hope to continue ||


	4. I'm With You

Traffic was jammed more than usual in the city. Doing their best to make way into a parking garage, the van came to a stop. Bucky’s mother was on the phone with someone in the building. Waiting patiently in the backseat, the two men felt the static increase between their nearly touching bodies. Taking a slow breath, Bucky carefully slid his hand over Steve’s. Keeping their eyes ahead, Steve then returned the gesture. Running the pad of his thumb over the back of Bucky’s hand.

A smile played at the corner of both their mouths. A tingling sensation went through Bucky’s hand, clenching his jaw at the affectionate touch. Moving away from one another just as Bucky’s mother turned to face them, she narrowed her eyes sharply, her irritation with the person on the phone showed. Yet, she put on a fake smile none the less. 

“Ready, honey?” She gave a persistent sigh, did he really have a choice? 

Shrugging reluctantly, Bucky gave a glance towards Steve, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Holding in his chuckle, Steve opened the door getting out of the car waiting at the tail end of the van for Bucky.

Bucky’s mother was already waiting with her guard in the middle of the parking garage. She was digging vigorously through her purse, pulling out several empty packets of gum, til’ she finally got her hands on a breath mint. 

Stiffening up a bit Steve grinned widely to Bucky at his side, having felt his hand just leave his lower back as he passed by. Following close behind Bucky, Steve kept quiet as they all made their way to the elevator. Once they reached what looked to be a copy of “The New York Times” office, only magazines covered the front desk instead of newspapers. 

Bucky’s mother took charge immediately, stepping around a man trying to organize the newly printed magazines. Giving her name for the interview scheduled, she suddenly shook her head, shouting.

“Cancelled!?” 

Looking to Bucky rolling his eyes, Steve’s brow furrowed as he gazed intently upon the situation. 

“Ma’am there’s nothing I can do. Mrs. Shepard has cancelled all interviews today do to an immediate flight to Vancouver.” 

“Do you have any idea who my son is?”    
“Yes ma’am, however, the issue remains the same. I’m sorry.” The woman was obviously apologetic, anyone would be with a plastic, angry old barbie in their face. 

Shaking her head enraged by the girl, Bucky’s mother turned back to the boys. “The interview was canceled!” She threw her arms a bit, jerking her purse close to her side. Passing both of them, her bodyguard right on her heels. 

“Thank God.” Bucky muttered to Steve, chuckling some before they followed after, holding in their amusement to his mothers escapade. 

\- 

Back in the van, Bucky’s mothers rant continued. Though, this time is was on the phone with someone she possibly gossiped with often. Tuning out her high pitched screeching, the two in the backseat fell back into their little bubble. Bucky leaned his head back, his fingertips moving to play tenderly across Steve’s hand. The static between them returning almost instantly to the touch. 

Steve couldn't prevent his smile, heat building beneath his face. Wanting already to be pressing thousands of sweet kisses to Bucky’s face and neck. Glancing to Bucky, who acted well at giving the impression he was napping, a grin gradually creeped across his features, sensing Steve’s amorous gaze on him. 

Pulling up to the curb at the back of the hotel, Bucky’s mother remained intent on her phone. Oblivious to the van even coming to a stop. Giving her the same amount of acknowledgment, Bucky got out of the van, Steve following after. Glancing to them now on the sidewalk, his mother gave a back handed wave before the van took off. Watching until the van disappeared around the curb, Steve and Bucky then made their way into the hotel. 

“What a wasted day…” Bucky shook his head, glancing around the lobby. Tourists flooding in already for the morning.

“Hopefully not the whole day.” Steve added taking hold of Bucky’s hand, running their fingers together. 

Smiling brightly, his eyes lighting up when he looked to Steve. “Well, not the whole day.” Gripping Steve’s hand, he sighed in comfort from the affection Steve gave him. 

Passing through the lobby the two slowed gradually then came to a complete stop. Their attention went to a flat screen TV everyone was crowding around. 

“The two were spotted sometime this morning. It has yet to be confirmed on who this secret lover is…though from rumors we have discovered him to be Mr. Barnes’ bodyguard…and believe me when I say bodyguard.” The Hollywood News reporter laughed bluntly. “That’s all from your latest celebrity gossip…” 

Swallowing hard as the image of them holding hands appeared on the TV. They looked to one another when the image faded to a coffee commercial. Sending at least four or five of the tourists to the café.

“What do we do now?” Steve asked, his chest becoming tight, his anxiety creeping up on him. 

Bucky ran his thumb over the back of Steve’s hand. Playing his fingers with Steve’s. “Go waste some time…celebrating the day my mother finally accepts the truth.” 

Steve gave a half-hearted smile, his eyes shying down to the floor. Chuckling lightly then he spoke, “Buck, come on…do you really want her to find out this way?” 

Bucky dropped his humored grin and started to walk again. His expression became dull, his peppy sway had loosened, his eyes showing that his mind had left the present time. With their hands still clasped loosely, Steve simply held on following close behind, awaiting an answer. 

Once they had made it back to the hotel room stopping before unlocking the door, Bucky finally spoke. 

“She knows, Steve…” He let out his tension as he breathed, “I told her years ago…at first she made it sound like she was protecting me…But, I realized it wasn’t my career she was saving…” Bucky fell silent, his eyes drifting to his shoes. 

“…She was protecting her own image…” Steve finished for him, shaking his head in disgust to the thought of such a self centered person. 

Opening the room door, Bucky tossed his keys to the kitchen counter during his entrance. Steve closed the door behind himself to keep out any psychotic people holding cameras. Turning, Steve stilled in his place, looking over Bucky who stood out in the open of the room. The lights were still off, the morning light blocked by the thick black curtains on every window. Moving towards him, Steve hesitated. Watching the ever so flawless celebrity push his fingers into his dark locks of hair in a manner such as to rip it out. Steve interfered, gently sliding his arms around Bucky from behind. 

Parting his lips, Steve pressed gentle kisses to the back of Bucky’s neck, his nose grazing his ear yearningly. Holding him tightly, as if Steve possessed the power to protect him from his inner abandonment, the loneliness Bucky had felt for so long was surfacing and Steve related all too well to that kind of rejection. 

“I’m so sorry, my parents couldn't deal with it….I left when I was seventeen. No one went with me on that road in my life…” Steve talked lightly, only for Bucky to hear. Feeling a rush of past emotions, he held on tighter, “But I’m with you, Bucky.” 

“Are you now?” Bucky grinned, his hands sliding over the top of Steve’s against his abdomen. 

“Yes, if you’ll have me?” Steve smiled against Bucky’s neck, trailing his lips to his ear. 

Turning in Steve’s arms, Bucky faced the blonde, reaching to cradle Steve’s face. “You’re the only real thing I’ve ever touched.” A weakness showed in his eyes, his voice breaking from the burden he felt he had carried all this time, hiding himself away. 

“Bucky, I’ve never felt this good about something. Everything in my life has always been screwed up or—or painful…I’ve never felt fulfilled with any of it.” His brow furrowed as he spoke, the desperation in his words made him shake his head at himself. 

Nodding, Bucky carefully brought Steve’s face to his own. Their foreheads touching before their lips brushed ever so gingerly. They started with sweet kisses, making some over one another’s faces before their mouths met, open this time. Receiving deep, passionate kisses from both of their lips. Tasting the lusciousness of Bucky’s mouth, Steve smiled into the kiss as their tongues began to play teasingly with each other. 

Clenching his hands around Steve’s shoulders, he moved backward in sync with each of Steve’s steps. Backing into the bedroom. 

The sheets remained the same just how they had left them. Messy and half in the floor, it was practically begging them to finish what they had started. The entire aura within the room was toxic, it was as if a bubble had captured them both. Carrying them away into the kind of world where they both belonged. Though, it really had only been a matter of discovering their true selves and that no matter the way the world perceived them, they would never be alone. 

Taking off Bucky’s suit jacket, Steve started to undo his own shirt next, each button one at a time. 

“Someone’s ready?” Bucky teased, reaching to slide Steve’s shirt over his head. His hands then running down his muscular chest. 

Laughing a bit, Steve slipped off Bucky’s dress shirt, leaning forward to press his lips to the warm flesh of his upper chest. Running his hands around Bucky’s torso, his fingers proved around his ribs and Bucky shuddered powerless to the sensitivity of his skin.

Slowly moving into each others arms, they breathed as if they had no air in their lungs. Holding tightly onto one another, faint moans became them with each open mouthed kiss. 

Finally landing against the mattress, the only piece of clothing left to remove, Bucky was already sliding off of Steve’s leg. Returning gaze on each other, Bucky stayed hovering above Steve. The faint hue of light seeping through the curtains, giving just enough glow to their skin to see their exposed bodies. Though, rather the two men were blind or in complete darkness, it would never stop their hands from guiding them.

Reaching up to cup Bucky’s face, Steve smiled fondly. “I’m sorry we were caught by the media, but I’ve enjoyed being with you so much, I could never take it back.” 

Stealing a kiss from the blonde’s mouth, Bucky mumbled for only the man beneath his body to hear, “I’m not sorry at all. You brought me back to life, Steve.” 

Steve felt the heat build in his face, watching Bucky kiss along his chest, his pecks traveling further down to his waistline. A sharp moan lifted from Steve when Bucky’s lips touched his most sensitive shape. Curving his lips around Steve’s size, his hips lifted instinctively when Bucky took him into his wet and delightfully warm mouth. 

“Dammit, Buck.” Steve cursed under his deep gasps for air. Taking handfuls of Bucky’s hair, Steve caught a slight grin on his face before Bucky continued his work. 

Steve held on as long as he could withstand. His breathing became rapid until he looked down to Bucky, watching him run his lips teasingly around his rim.

“I can’t—“ And then, Steve’s body fell limp, numb even. Bucky’s generous kisses moved to Steve’s muscles in his abdomen, feeling of them begin to loosen. A laugh came from both of them when Steve’s body trembled. 

Taking yet another breath, Steve reached for Bucky, bringing him to lay against his chest. Winding his arms around the dark haired man, he too slid his arms under the blonde. Holding each other, skin to skin. Steve nipped at Bucky’s lip, kissing him then as he smiled playfully. Deepening their kiss just before Steve rolled on top of Bucky, continuing the kiss for a moment. Easing down the length of Bucky’s body, Steve made kisses along the way. Reaching his destination at last, he mimicked every motion with his mouth that he had felt Bucky do to him. 

Their bodies rubbed, their arms held each other, their lips never leaving the others for too long. They made love so effortlessly, it was so difficult to stop, they simply laid there. One staying inside the other until the dark hours of night came creeping upon them. 

Laughter echoed through the hotel room.

“Bucky!” Steve pleaded, his hands doing all they could to stop him. 

“Why? Ticklish!?” Bucky laughed hysterically, poking at Steve’s bare ribs, watching him squirm with strenuous laughter. 

Falling down to Steve’s chest, Bucky brushed his lips over Steve’s mouth, giving him a soft peck. Steve’s body eased up and he moved his arms around Bucky’s waist, holding him tightly to himself, his hands stroking his newly found lover’s skin.

“So…I’ve got to be on set early in the morning…” Bucky began, running his fingertips over the shapes of Steve’s chest, “…And with all this commotion about me in a relationship…especially a gay one…I was wondering—

“If I’d still be your bodyguard?” Steve smirked humorously. 

“Well…that, but also if you’d like to be my boyfriend?” Bucky pinned his lips in a straight line, awaiting Steve’s answer. 

“Hmm…I hope it pays well.” Steve teased, holding in his laugh. “Oh what am I kidding! Yes, job accepted.” 

Looking over one another, Bucky studying every detail of Steve’s face in a way as if to never forget his beautiful features. Steve looking over Bucky, simply amazed to gaze upon the face of such a person he had discovered with zero intentions from the start. Steve’s eyes began to sting and he felt the tears fill his eyes. 

“I’m so happy I met you. I never thought I could experience this side of myself with anyone.” 

“Steve, I could say the same to you. You’ve opened a door for me that my mother had locked for me so long ago. You made me realize how as a person you can’t just shut out what you really want in life.” Bucky glanced downward, never had he spoke so deeply of his inner emotions to anyone.

“I want you.” Steve whispered, lifting his head to press a loving kiss to Bucky’s parted lips. 

“I’m yours big boy.” He mumbled against Steve’s kisses. Letting go of any sad thought, he let his senses take over, his mouth shaping with his lovers. 

Rolling on top of Bucky, Steve felt his lovers arms slide around his middle, sighing softly into their passionate kiss.

Swept away into their little piece of heaven, the two men submerged themselves into each other. Body and soul, sound and mind. They would hold on this time, no one could stop them, together Steve and Bucky found love. A love they had waited a lifetime for and finally their wait was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Thank you guys so much for waiting for the last Chapter!! I'm absolutely in love with this fanfic, so I'm so happy to have wrote it for you guys :) <3


End file.
